My bosses boss
by fiftyshades1967
Summary: Ana and Christian meet in an elevator on her first day at her new job. Suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Fifty Shades Of Grey or any of the characters. All rights go to E.L. James.

 **APOV**

My name is Anastasia Steele I am 21 years old and I have just recently graduated college. I majored in English Literature. I live with my best friend Kate who has been my best friend since we were kids. She knows all about my past and has stood by me through all of it. I had a rough time growing up but I don't like talking about it. Today is my first day starting my new job at SIP I am the personal assistant to Mr. Jack Hyde.

"Ana come on wake up you're going be late for your first day at work." Kate screams outside my door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" She acts like I am going to be late for my first day at work, that's not who I am.

I walk out my bedroom into Kates and I apartment. We have just moved to Seattle so we haven't unpacked all our boxes yet.

"Are you excited?" Kate asks me as she is fixing herself a bowl of cereal.

"Yeah, I am really nervous though." It's true my hands are sweating and I feel like I need to change my dress again because I have pit stains bigger than rivers. I am wearing an ASOS Ultimate Pencil Dress- Blush it ends right above my knees.

"You look sexy trust me you will do great." At least she believes that.

"Ok I am going I don't want to get caught up in traffic. Love you." I lean over and kiss her cheek as I grab the keys to my Wanda she is like my baby she is a little beat up but she still runs which says something.

"Love you too."

I pull up to SIP excited I have a feeling the day will go well. I hurry up and walk through the doors I see that the elevator is about to close so I run to it and put my hand through the door before it can close all the way. As I get inside I see a well-dressed man on the other side of the elevator. He is very handsome he has copper hair that looks like silk, and he has the most amazing grey eyes that make me feel like he is looking inside my soul.

"Excuse me it is not polite to stare." I am pulled out of my trance when I hear his velvety voice.

"I am so sorry." That was so embarrassing. Please let this elevator hurry up.

"Is this your first day?" He asks as he gazes at me like he is trying to figure me out.

"Um… yeah, is it really that noticeable." I say, I tried my best to look confident but my shyness overcame it I guess.

"Yes, that dress is not appropriate for a work environment you should fix that." He says as if he owns the world… and me. Well I hate to disappoint but I cannot be owned.

"I'm sorry? Excuse me but I do not believe I asked for your opinion Mr.?" I say giving him sass like he deserves

"Mr. Grey." He says it like I am supposed to know his name. Well sorry Mr. Grey but I don't.

"Well Mr. Grey like I said it is none of your business." He looks at me shocked like he cannot believe I had the audacity to talk back to him. Ha that will show him. He looks like he is about to say something again but luckily the elevator finally hit my floor I get off as quickly as I can. I walk all the way to Mr. Hyde's office when I get there I see he has his feet up on his desk and he is laughing into the phone in his hand. I knock on his door lightly to get his attention, he looks up at me and says goodbye to the person he was on the phone with. He looks at me again and immediately I get an uncomfortable feeling.

"Good morning Miss. Steele." He says in a voice that scares me a little bit. He holds out his hand for me to shake. I reach out and shake his hand.

"Good morning Mr. Hyde." I say as confidently as I can. As I try to pull my hand away he holds onto it a little bit longer squeezing it before letting it go completely.

"Where should I work at?" I say confused as to where I am supposed to be at.

"You will be working inside my office since you are just an assistant you cannot get an office of your own." I understood that although it makes me uncomfortable to have to share an office with him.

As the day goes by my mind keeps drifting to the man in the elevator. God, he was so rude how dare he say my dress is inappropriate it goes to my knees and covers up everything. By the time I got back to my place I was so tired. I told Kate about my day even the part in the elevator surprisingly she was pissed too. We talked for a little while longer until I felt I couldn't hold my eyes open any longer.

"Mmmmm Mr. Grey" I moan into his mouth as our tongues dance against each other. As I pull away from him I see those grey eyes piercing my soul. He smiles at me eyes full of love as he nips at my bottom lip pulling it into his mouth sucking on it. He pulls away from my holding my head so I can look directly into his eyes.

"Wake up" He says in a weird tone. I look at him confused. Suddenly I am awake to hear Kate screaming.

"Wake up Ana you cannot sleep in late." She can wake up the entire neighbor

"I'm up" I scream back

I hurry up get dressed and grab my keys and an apple while running out the door. As soon as I am at SIP I jump out of the car while running to the elevator as it opens I am met with those beautiful grey eyes I dreamt about. I smile at him shyly while biting my lip nervous about what he is going to say about my outfit this time. I am wearing a black pencil skirt with a white top on that shows little cleavage. I look over at him and see him gazing at my chest. My subconscious is having a party inside my head.

"I would like to apologize for my behavior yesterday it was very rude of me." He says it like he is walking on hot rocks.

"Apology accepted Mr. Grey." As I say that I hear his breathing hitch.

"How about we just start over, hi my name is Christian Grey." He holds out his hand for me to shake, as I grab it I feel a tingle running through my fingers I hear him gasp so I know he felt it too.

"Hi I am Anastasia Steele." I pull back my hand once I realized we have shook hands for too long.

"Miss. Steele would you like to accompany me to dinner tonight say around 6?" He says it like he is nervous which I find adorable.

"I would love too." I say with a smile on my face.

"Good I shall pick you up here as you get off work." He makes it sound like a command which makes me shutter with anticipation for this date. I hear the elevator ping saying it is my floor.

"I am looking forward to it Mr. Grey." I say the smile still on my face. The elevator closes as we still look at each other as soon as it is closed I turn around ready for the day to be over with so I can see my grey eyed man once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**APOV**

The day goes by in a flash, by the time it hits 6 I am already on my feet walking to the front of the building.

"Ana" I turn around and see Jack standing there with folders in his hand with a smile on his face.

"Um yes Mr. Hyde?" I say trying to hurry up and get out of here so I can see my dream man.

"Got plans for tonight?" _Oh no please no._

"Yeah I'm actually meeting up with them right now. I will see you tomorrow Mr. Hyde. Have a good night" I turn around and walk away not even waiting for his reply.

As I walk outside I see a man standing next to an Audi SUV he looks like he is in his late 30s, tall, muscular with a buzz cut.

"Miss. Steele." He held out his hand for me to shake _. What is up with people wanting me to shake their hands?_

"Yes and you are?" I shook his hand he had a firm grip.

"Jason Taylor" He let go of my hand and opened the car door for me inside I saw Christian looking oh so sexy. His hair was ruffed up you could tell he had been running his fingers through it. He was looking down at his blackberry as I got in. When he looked up I could tell he had a long day he looked worn out but he still smiled at me. I heard Mr. Taylor get into the car and turn on the engine.

"Hello Anastasia" The way he says my name send shivers down my body. I clench my thighs together feeling how turned on I am. He smirks at me like he knows what he has done.

"Hello Mr. Grey how was your day?" I see him run his fingers through his hair again it annoys me that he can make that look sexy so I lightly grab his hand and hold it in mine so he won't do it again. He looks at me and smiles so big that I see his perfectly shaped white teeth, just looking at his smile makes me feel dizzy.

" It just got better." He keeps smiling at me and I can't help but just stare at him.

"So where are we going?" I ask him as he buckles me into the seat even though I can do it myself.

"I was thinking we could go to my apartment my housekeeper has cooked us a meal." _He has a housekeeper god how rich was he?_

"Haha I am very rich Miss. Steele" Oh my god I can't believe I said that out loud that's so embarrassing.

"If you don't mind me asking Christian what is it exactly that you do?" I say a little nervous though I don't know why.

"Um I am actually the CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc" What the hell is that?

"Oh" I say "Well is it fun?" I mentally slap my forehead. _Is it fun? What are you 12?_

To my relief he laughs and looks at me like he couldn't believe I said that. "Um I am in control and I like that so I would say it is fun for me."

Then a question popped into my head. "Christian?"

"Hmmm?" He sounds like he already knew what my question was going to be.

"Why were you at SIP if you are the CEO of Greys Enterprises?" I am a little confused

"I um bought SIP." He said shyly.

"so you are my boss" What do I do

"Technically I am you're bosses boss" He says like it is no big deal. I cannot believe what I am hearing I was going on a date with my fucking boss.

"Christian I isn't this weird I mean you're my boss." I don't want to leave him but he is my boss

"Anastasia I like you and I want to see where we can go I don't want this new information to ruin our night." He looks at me with eyes full of hope. God I can't say no to that face

"I don't either."I sigh, he reaches over and grabs my hand tracing his thumb over my knuckles.

"Can I please take you back to my place and we enjoy dinner together." God he is pouting it looks so freaking cute. I know I am gonna give in how could you not.

"So what are we eating for dinner?" He gives me a megawatt smile that brings a smile to my face. He brings my hand up to his lips and kisses my knuckles gently before telling Taylor to continue on to his place.

 ** _The next chapter will be the dinner scene hope you enjoyed this chapter I will try not to post a month later next time._**


	3. Chapter 3

**APOV**

Christian and I are in the elevator trying not to look at each other. _Is it hot in this elevator?_

"Wow you're home is beautiful." Oh my god it is huge.

"Thank you very much would you like some wine?" I nodded my head I could barely speak his home was so lovely.

I walked with him into the kitchen damn this room huge too.

"You have a really big home." He laughs and it makes me smile hearing his throaty laugh.

"Well that's one of the perks of being the CEO of your own company." Now it is my turn to laugh. He gets the wine glasses out and thankfully doesn't pour me a whole lot, I need to be sober around him or else I may lose myself in him. _Oh my god what is happening?_

I notice food on the kitchen counter it smells delicious is has my mouth watering.

"The food smells wonderful Christian." He smiles at me. My nostrils picked up steak with mashed potatoes and steamed broccoli.

"Yes well you have my housekeeper Gail to thank." I take one bite into the food and I honestly feel like I am in heaven I have never tasted anything like this before. I moan and I look up to see Christian watching me with an amused look on his face we start laughing.

After we have finished eating he tells me he has to get something from his office. Woah he has an office here, this man really doesn't stop working. He comes back in with papers and a pen in his hand.

"This is a NDA I am afraid that you will have to sign it." I look at him confused why the hell do I have to sign something like this.

"I am sorry what?" _What?_

"An NDA is a nondisclosure ag-"

"I know what an NDA is Christian. Why do I have to sign it?"

"Well I cannot have you going off and talking about my private life now can I."

"You really think I would do that"

"Ana it is just something you have to sign please just sign it"

I look over the NDA and read it carefully. Everything seems good after I sign it I look at him and he looks a little nervous.

"Are you okay ?"

"I have something I need to show you now." He holds out his hand for me to take. I put my hands in his and he is leading me up the stairs we pause in front of a door.

"Inside this room is my playroom."

"What do you mean like your xbox and stuff?" He laughs. Well I didn't know I was so funny.

"No not that kind of playroom."

"Okay well show me"

"Are you sure you want to see this?"

"Damnit Christian just open the door" Oh My God. I look inside the room and I see a bed in the center of the room. I'm too scared to go inside of it I see handcuffs, and a bench along with a couch. _Are those whips?_ Oh my god this is a torture chamber.

"Christian are you a sadist?"

"No I'm a dominant."

"I have no idea what that means"

"It means I want you to willingly surrender yourself to me."

"Why would I do that?"

"To please me"

"To please you? So me doing this is the only way that I can please you?"

"Yes"

"I can't do that Christian"

"very well then I will escort you out" Wait what that's it if I don't do this it's over.

"So that's it you don't ever want to see me again, just like that?"

"This is the only type of relationship I have"

"You can't just try to do something different?"

"No Anastasia" Okay then

"Hope you find what you need Christian" As I move around him and go down the stairs towards the elevators I hear him trailing behind me.

"Wait I will get Taylor to take you home."

"I'd rather walk, thanks for the offer" If he wants nothing to do with me I want nothing to do with him.

"Ana" That's when I looked up and saw his face and it made me want to cry.

"Goodbye Christian, have fun in your playroom" finally the elevator doors closed. That's when I started crying I just can't wait to get out of here so I never have to see Christian Grey again.

 ** _Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't worry there will be HEA for Christian and Ana. I don't know if I should do the next chapter in Christians POV please let me know in the reviews. I would love to hear what you have to say._**


End file.
